


Not the Time for Romance

by cantgetnoworse, subtlerefuge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantgetnoworse/pseuds/cantgetnoworse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlerefuge/pseuds/subtlerefuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What has got <i>into</i> you?" Niall asked with an elbow to his ribs and Louis puffed out a wistful <i>if you only knew, mate.</i></p><p>or, the one time Louis <a href="http://cantgetnoworseee.tumblr.com/post/41901216939">wears a butt plug</a> and filthy sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Time for Romance

"Get it out of me," Louis groans into his arm, shifting against the mattress in another futile search for relief. His thick cock just barely manages to rub against the sheets, a pearl of precome smearing his stomach. He yelps when the small movement causes the plug to shift inside of his sore arse, reminding him that the damn thing has been stretching him wide open for hours on end.  
  
His forehead sticks to his arm through a sheen of sweat as he breathes through the sensation. His back is bowed tensely, belly pressed into the mattress and arse exposed to the cool air. Zayn is fully clothed where he's kneeling between the spread of Louis' legs. The two of them only touch where Zayn's nails drag up and down the backs of Louis' thighs, the scratch so deliberately light that it sends a palpable shiver through Louis's entire body.  
  
They'd joked about it, of course, Zayn and Louis and Harry. They laughed about how bizarre it would be if Louis went through an entire day of promo and interviews with a butt plug wedged firmly inside of him. It was all just an amusing thought, really, until Zayn made it a challenge. He exhaled a stream of smoke from his cigarette and...  
  
"You wouldn't do it, though, would you, Lou?"  
  
The words lit a defiant spark inside of Louis and the next day over room service breakfast -- Zayn in the shower and Harry sitting naked across from him at the table with a strip of bacon hanging from his mouth -- Louis held up a sizeable red plug with raised eyebrows and a wicked smirk. Harry nearly sputtered his eggs through his nose.  
  
The day went like this: three insufferably long interviews saw Louis shifting and twisting about in his spot like he was possessed by more than just an oversized sex toy. ("What has got _into_ you?" Niall asked with an elbow to his ribs and Louis puffed out a wistful _if you only knew, mate._ ) He spent the day lifting his arse off of sofas and leaning his weight onto his hip in an attempt to dodge any friction or pressure from the plug, tightening around it subconsciously as he forced smile after smile for the clueless reporters. It was a restless car ride back to the hotel -- the longest he's ever, ever experienced -- with Harry's hand splayed out promisingly on one thigh and Zayn's on the other.  
  
And now, Louis' naked arse is raw and tight where it clenches helplessly around the plug, needing to be fucked in a way he hasn't felt in a while.  
  
"Zayn," he whines, turning his head on his arm. His lashes flutter over his blue eyes and his lips part breathily around his words. "Get it _out_ of me."  
  
"Not until Harry's back, Lou," Zayn says, flattening his palms on Louis thighs and sliding them upwards to his round arse. He squeezes Louis' cheeks firmly apart so that his hole gapes a bit around the plug, his rim reddened and slick with lube. Louis squeaks and shudders bodily, burying his face back into his arm and clutching tightly at the sheets below him.  
  
"M'going to die," Louis mumbles, barely audible. "M'going to die of lack of orgasm."  
  
"You talk too much." Louis can hear him smirking. "I've half a mind to gag you," Zayn says airily, still holding Louis' ass open. He reaches his thumb towards the heat of Louis' opening and runs it over the puffy, glistening rim in a maddening circular motion. Louis feels him dip down to press an openmouthed kiss where his thumb is and hisses in response, hips arching into the bed.  
  
"What did I miss?" Harry's low voice sounds amused. Louis can hear him chucking his shoes at the wall before padding over. The bed dips, Harry sitting by Louis' side and leaning down to press a kiss to his head.  
  
"You missed Zayn being a prat who won't fuck me," Louis mumbles petulantly, tilting just enough to set one eye on Harry, seeing the fond, dopy grin on his face.  
  
Harry runs a hand down Louis' arched back, dipping his fingers into the cleft of his arse and rubbing lightly. "Turn around, then. Let's see you."  
  
Louis moans beneath his breath and flips slowly onto his back, careful of how he lands his arse onto the mattress. His hand curls on his lower stomach near his cock, resisting the urge to wrap a hand around himself.  
  
"How's it feel?" Harry asks, running his fingertips up Louis' hardened length. Louis mewls and arches into his touch.  
  
"Good," Louis murmurs. "Almost -- almost too much. Not enough."  
  
Harry crawls down the bed and Louis follows him with his eyes, Zayn moving out of the way so Harry can fit himself between Louis' legs. He pushes one of Louis' knees aside to stretch his thigh out before him, leaning in to press a kiss to the inside of it. He sucks Louis' skin into his mouth and holds it there with a satisfied hum, but before Louis can process the sting of the constant suction, Harry's grinding his teeth into him in a repeated motion until the sharp dig of his bite makes Louis' flesh throb, tearing an ungodly sound from his lips.  
  
Harry holds him down when he tries to squirm into it and away from it all at once. He hums again and keeps biting and sucking relentlessly into Louis' thigh until his mouth sends a burn throughout Louis' entire body, Louis tugging his own hair with a small sob, burying his face into his arm to muffle the sound.  
  
When Louis starts to shake, Harry finally seems to have some mercy on him. He lifts his lips off the abused skin, a trail of saliva following them to Louis' cock. He doesn't touch his mouth where Louis is desperate for it, hard and hurting and bobbing onto his own belly. Harry breathes warm against his cock instead, nosing at the air just above it. Louis gurgles his name brokenly and Harry seems to take pity on him, pressing an openmouthed kiss to the base of Louis' shaft and humming into it.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Lou," he murmurs into the protruding vein that meets his tongue, pressing another filthy kiss to it.  
  
"Not the time for romance, Hazza," Louis whispers, but his voice has gone entirely thin, too wrecked to hold any impact.  
  
Louis only vaguely realizes he's making small movements with his hips against the plug on the bed and into Harry's teasing mouth, needing any bit of friction that the boys won't give him. It doesn't last long, Harry moving his lips away from Louis' cock and to the jut of his hipbone instead, sucking a sloppy bruise into the tan skin that will surely match the one he left on his thigh. Louis has learned over the past few months that Harry likes his boys mottled beyond belief and Louis can't say he minds too much.  
  
Louis curls a hand in Harry's hair and bucks up into nothing, whines a high, "Fuck," and it sounds like he's having a hard time just breathing. Just when he thinks he might sob of frustration, Zayn curls a hand into the back of his neck and it startles Louis for a moment, the reminder that there are two people taking care of him.  
  
Zayn uses the hand on Louis' neck to tilt him towards his lips, easing their mouths together without much preamble. It helps clears Louis' mind, Zayn's fingers tugging at the hair at the back of Louis's head, coaxing him to open up wider for him so their tongues can meet. It's wet and dirty and a little rough, the sound of it obscene even to Louis' ears.  
  
Louis can hear Harry groan and feels him urge his thighs further apart. Long fingers nudge the plug and Louis can't help the full body shudder that follows, moaning brokenly where he freezes against Zayn's mouth.  
  
"Fuck, Lou," Harry mutters, his voice gone low and raw. "You're so gorgeous. M'gonna fuck you so good, love, just the way you like. Have you begging for it."  
  
Louis keens and arches up, breaking away from Zayn's lips in a haze to mumble, "Will you just fuck me already?"  
  
Zayn laughs low and Harry smiles dopily but, thankfully, they don't seem to need to any more direction than that. Harry's already up on his feet ahead of the bed and shucking off his clothes, exposing his stupidly sculpted torso that curves into slim hips and smooth, muscular thighs.  
  
Louis allows himself a moment to shut his eyes and just breathe; he centres himself and listens to the sounds of Zayn and Harry stripping naked in front of the bed and the familiar slick noise that their lips make when they crash together.  
  
Louis opens his eyes just enough to watch through heavy lids, Zayn's hands on Harry's neck and Harry's curled in Zayn's hips and the thick lines of their cocks lining up between their bodies as they kiss, tongue just this side of visible between their mouths.  
  
Louis plants his feet firmly on the bed and reaches between his thighs, eyes falling shut as he curls his fingers around the base of the plug and holds his breath. He tightens his muscles, arches his back and tugs the toy out of himself sharply with a surprised whimper, the widest part of it slipping out of him with a filthy pop. It's enough to get the boys' attention back on him, their eyes blown and dark as they drink him in.  
  
Louis drops his hips back down and stretches his arms out by his sides, letting the plug hang between his fingers loosely. "Please," he murmurs dazedly, gaze fixed on the both of them.  
  
Harry crawls back onto the bed first, taking the plug from between Louis' fingers gingerly as he moves to straddles his chest. "Open, love."  
  
Louis mewls in anticipation, resting his hands on Harry's thighs and parting his lips obediently. Harry smiles, pressing the plug past Louis' lips until Louis's able to close his mouth completely around it. His cheeks hollow out, pulling the toy in all the way to the base, the narrow tip rubbing against throat when he swallows. His eyes stay locked with Harry's as he sucks it clean, running his tongue around it inside his mouth, humming in satisfaction. He doesn't quite get off on the taste of himself, but he knows that Harry's cock fills out impossibly at the sight of him, always a fan of Louis sucking things that have been inside of him -- fingers, dildos, plugs, sometimes even the odd carrot.  
  
Harry pulls the plug out slightly and pushes it back in, repeating the motion until he's fucking Louis' mouth with it shallowly, Louis sucking and moaning in encouragement. Harry pulls it all the way out, a string of saliva following, but barely gives Louis a moment to catch his breath before he dips down to kiss him harshly. Louis keens and arches into nothing.  
  
"All fours, Lou," Zayn says definitively, patting Louis' thigh. "I want you to suck Harry off while I fuck you, yeah?"  
  
Louis nods. "Yeah." He bites his lip, nodding again. "Yeah."  
  
Harry slips off of Louis chest, settling beside him instead so that Louis can manoeuvres himself gracefully onto his hands and knees, his head dropping between his shoulders. He shuts his eyes. He can hear the sound of Zayn rolling on a condom and uncapping the lube behind him while Harry shuffles to his knees in front of him, Louis' entire body shivering in anticipation.  
  
Harry's fingers curl into his hair and Louis doesn't need any further direction. He lifts his head and they're close enough already that his nose nudges Harry's cock. He mouths at the length of him appreciatively, running his flattened tongue on the underside and licking upwards. He swirls his tongue messily around the head when he reaches it, sucking it into his mouth for just a moment before licking back down.  
  
He can't help but drop his head away with a whimper when he feels one of Zayn's cool fingers press inside of him; it reaches deep enough that Louis knows it's his middle one. It's only a moment before Zayn's pressing in another and then another, all three slipping in easily and twisting around, crooking against his prostate to make him shudder. He imagines his arse must looks obscene, stretched open from the toy and ready to be fucked.  
  
"You should feel this, Haz," Zayn says from behind him. "He's so slick and tight, even after the plug. Fuck."  
  
"Please," Louis whines, cheeks going redder from Zayn's words. "Please, I can't last."  
  
Harry slides his hand dismissively down Louis' back, bending over him nearly in half. There's an unmistakable pressure on his rim where it's stretched around Zayn's fingers and Louis realizes with a tremble that Harry is pushing a fourth finger alongside him. It goes in easier than it should and for a moment, Louis thinks he might actually --  
  
"I don't wanna come yet," he whispers quickly, feeling frantic as he pushes back against their prying fingers.  
  
"Take a breath, love," Zayn murmurs, and "It's a while yet," Harry croons.  
  
Louis feels someone kiss his lower back and then their fingers start to leave him one by one. He wants to come without even being touched, he really does, but he takes a shaky breath and refocuses his energy back onto Harry's cock instead. He wraps shaky fingers around the base and lowers his mouth over the head, sliding the warm, tight ring of his lips downwards until it meets the circle of his hand. He drools deliberately onto his fingers to ease the way for his strokes before starting to bob his head, jerking Harry in time with his mouth, the wet sound of it loud in his ears. He revels in the small, appreciative noises Harry makes, the way his long fingers twist in Louis' hair encouragingly, the way the back of Louis's throat becomes slick with pre-come. Louis is just this side of comforted by the heady, familiar taste of him when Zayn pushes inside of him sharply all in one go, forcing him to choke on Harry with a surprised whine.  
  
Louis' eyes water instantly and he pulls off with a cough to catch his breath, swallowing hard, stroking Harry more eagerly now. His hand twists all the way up to the head and comes back down in quick, thorough jerks. He looks up at Harry with red-rimmed eyes and licks his lips, cheeks flushed and irises a wild, wet blue. "Thank you," he murmurs thinly, though he's not entirely sure what he's thanking him for, just that he feels good and Harry's cock feels good and Zayn's cock feels good and it seems like _someone_ should be getting thanked right now.  
  
His hand stills suddenly on Harry's cock and his entire face crumbles when Zayn starts to fuck him in earnest, thrust after thrust after thrust pushing him back and forth between them. He drops his head with an aborted whimper and it bumps against Harry's stomach. Louis digs his free hand into the sheets to keep himself grounded, letting out barely-there shocked breaths of pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut as Zayn pushes into him repeatedly. He struggles to find a rhythm again with his hand on Harry, thankful that Zayn is probably deliberately _just_ missing his prostate, because he doesn't think he could concentrate enough on getting Harry off if this felt any better, any _more_ than it already did.  
  
Louis is frantic with the need for a release, anything to take the edge off, struggling to breathe as a chain of small, staccato moans are fucked out of him. There's spit everywhere -- his hands and down his chin and over Harry's dick -- and everything feels so fucking good yet not nearly enough. Louis moves his mouth back to Harry's cock and swallows him down as far as he can, pumping him into his mouth fervently. He pulls off when he needs to breathe, panting against Harry and feeling a tug in his hair.  
  
He almost doesn't recognize Harry swearing in awe above him and asking to come on Louis's face until he's mewling and chanting _yes, yes, please god, yes_ and Harry is laughing, low and rough and broken in disbelief.  
  
Zayn folds himself over Louis's back, one hand braced on the bed while the other slides up the length of his spine and back down to squeeze his arse as he moves his hips against him in small, tight circles. He bites down on Louis's shoulder and fucks him through the sharp sensation, the harsh tug of Zayn's teeth exasperated by the repeated movement of his hips. When Zayn finally pulls his mouth off the impending mark, Louis can feel a shock of cool air hit his overheated skin.  
  
"Come on, Lou. Let me see you. Jerk him off for me, babe," Zayn instructs breathily, and Louis doesn't even have it in him to focus on all of Zayn's words, but he's clumsily pumping Harry's cock rough and fast until Harry is gripping his hair tightly and coming with a surprised shout. Louis closes his eyes and parts his lips with an encouraging moan, thick streaks hitting his cheeks and mouth and catching his lashes.

Zayn doesn't even wait for Louis to finish milking Harry through it before he's pulling him up into a sitting position on his cock, Zayn buried all the way inside of him, bottoming out and filling him up unbearably. Louis whines, taking a hold of his own calfs as he starts to ride Zayn with unabashed desperation, pumping himself on his cock with purpose as he leaks onto his own stomach.  
  
Louis' eyes are closed when he feels the swipe of Harry's fingers on his cheek gathering his warm come. He presses two fingers all the way into Louis' mouth and to the back of his throat, curling them there until Louis nearly gags, swallowing around them gratefully.  
  
The sight of Harry's fingers knuckle-deep inside of Louis' mouth seems to be all Zayn needs to witness to be pushed over the edge, his hands curled around Louis' hipbones to hold him down as he pushes up into him, coming with a hot groan against the back of Louis' neck.  
  
The pressure is entirely too much for Louis, Harry's fingers still pressed into his mouth and Zayn pushed all the way inside of him and he can't help but arch upwards into nothing and come against his own stomach in streaks, spilling his release with a muffled sob, his hips jerking in frantic, aborted movements onto Zayn as small tears form at the corners of his eyes.  
  
He slips off of Zayn at the last moment and slumps back against his chest breathlessly, Harry sliding his fingers wetly out of Louis' mouth to replace them with his tongue, kissing him slow and meaningful and so deep it makes his jaw ache along with the rest of him. Zayn's arms wrap around his stomach as he plants kisses all along the line of his shoulders.  
  
Harry breaks away from his lips and Louis blinks his eyes open with a tired sound, smiling softly at him.  
  
"Hey, Lou?" Zayn asks him, nosing at his hair. Louis nods his head in response, too fucked out for a verbal response. "We really, really love you, yeah?"  
  
"Lucky to have you," Harry agrees quietly, running the backs of two knuckles over his cheek.  
  
Louis nods again, his eyes falling shut contentedly, a warmth spreading through him at their words.

"Love you, too," he mumbles, and when he feels two sets of lips pressing kisses into the sides of his neck, he thinks he'll always be the luckiest of the three.


End file.
